The Kitchen Boy
}} The Kitchen Boy is the 26th episode of Season 4. Plot Oggy is walking along the streets and sees a poster on the main door of a chic, modern restaurant, displaying that this restaurant wants some potential cooks/chefs. Oggy enters in and Bob, the restaurant manager, hires him. Oggy, delighted, proceed to the kitchen, wears the apron and hang his waist pouch in the hanger, in the kitchen's dressing room. Bob shows Oggy how the current restaurant chef is prepared and made food perfectly exquisite. He then sends Oggy to chop the onion and keeps his eagle-eyes on him. Oggy starts to chop the onions but they make him cry in the process. Meanwhile, the cockroaches come out of the waist pouch that Oggy was wearing before and enter in the kitchen. Oggy continues to chop the onions with a snorkeling mask worn on, while Bob welcomes his first customer; Olivia, Oggy's girlfriend. The cockroach trio start clattering and playing with the kitchen utensils and other kitchen appliances. This gets Oggy's attention and he start chasing after them, using a table-cleaning towel to swat them. The chef is distracted and looks at Oggy. He then turns his back and continues preparing after knowing Oggy is just cleaning the counters. Oggy goes back finding the cockroach trio and hears the laughter as the kitchen doors move. He opens the doors, not knowing that he smacks Bob, and sees Olivia who waves to him and he waves back. Bob gives the customer order to Oggy as he keeps eyes on him. Oggy and Olivia wave at each other to see each other later as Oggy has culinary work to do. The chef notices to customer order and directs Oggy to cut the cacti. Oggy cannot shake off the feeling that he is being watched especially Bob who keeps his eyes on him for the third time. Oggy proceeds to chop the cacti but gets pricked in the process while the cockroaches take a dip in a large cooking pot of soup. Oggy traps the cockroaches in the pot but as soon as the chef arrives, he changes a bit and put the chopped cacti in the soup. The chef gives a taste test to the soup and it tastes good to their satisfaction. The cockroach trio quickly escapes and Dee Dee spits the cactus to Oggy's left nostril that Oggy reacted in agony. The chef give the bowl of soup to Bob who is concerned about this but smiles in front of Olivia as he presents it to her. Oggy peeks at them as Olivia tastes the soup which is good to her, much to his relief. He then spots Dee Dee and Marky attempting to pry open the kitchen fridge. He goes after them but Joey pours the oil in front of him that he slips and slides to the oven where Joey burnt him. The burnt Oggy tells the chef who looks at him, that he need to be excused for a little while. Oggy continues cooking and spots the cockroaches run past behind him. He jumps on the trolley and rides off, taking a spatula from the chef to swat them. He successfully caught Dee Dee and Joey but Marky places the large sack of flour that stops the trolley, launching Oggy to the ravioli making machine that Dee Dee and Joey push. Marky activates the machine that turns Oggy into ravioli. The chef notices Oggy as he tells that he needs to be excused... again as he is confused. A little later, the chef prepares the stack-able tower meal. The cockroach trio see him. Joey notices the large container of liquid nitrogen and tell his pals to pour it to the chef to freeze him. The cockroaches start pouring liquid nitrogen just as Oggy enters back to the kitchen, getting the attention of the liquid nitrogen flowing to the chef's feet underneath and freezes him. Oggy safely got him but is shocked that the cockroaches eat the dish. Bob enters in the kitchen, wondering what is going on. Oggy points at the cockroaches who are snoozing and are the blame for everything. Bob is devastated at the sight the cockroaches and faints on top of the chef and Oggy who got out from being piled on. Oggy sees Olivia waiting for the main dish. Knowing that Oggy has to do something to save the day, he grabs the cockroaches and locks them in a large jar. He starts to cook by boiling some pasta. Then, he grates the cockroaches' bottoms by using the grater. The defeated cockroach trio storm off, while being laughed at by children off-screen because they are visibly butt-naked in public. Oggy uses the grated cockroaches to add the final seasoning touch to the spaghetti. He presents this dish to Olivia and when she tastes it, she definitely likes it. The chef comes by and Bob gets smacked by the kitchen doors again. He then tastes the dish that Oggy has cooked. He gives compliment to Oggy on his brilliant cooking and promotes him as a good cook. Then, he is on his lunch break while Oggy sends Bob to the kitchen to do some cooking works. Bob grumbles quietly as he enters the kitchen. Oggy keeps his eyes on Bob and giggles. The episode ends. Trivia *In some broadcasts, the scene of the cockroaches walking off after their bottoms were grated off was taken out due to their nude buttocks being visible, which would unfortunately create the impression that Oggy grated them entirely instead. Gallery Ogay.jpg The kitchen boy.jpg Roach Soup.jpg Video References Category:Episodes from season 4 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)